Soledad en mi
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Songfic. La soledad se siente cuando estás rodeado de personas, pero sientes que no hay nadie que te entienda. Puede que Lisanna esté a punto de hacer una locura, pero nada dijo que un amor no correspondido era el final.


**¿Como puede sentirse Lisanna si intenta acercarse a Natsu, a su querido Natsu, pero Lucy siempre se encuentra allí? No la considera su enemiga, pero se debe de sentir desplazada. **

**Porque la soledad se siente cuando estás rodada de personas, pero parece que apenas una o dos són capaces de verte. O ni tan solo eso. **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Fairy Tail, es de Hiro Mashima, así como el personaje de Lisanna. Y la canción de "**Soledad en mi**" le pertenece a **La musicalité.

SOLEDAD EN MÍ

_Todo en mí, flotando todo en mí_

_Es amor…  
Dejando todo aquí  
Volando en mi habitación_

A la mierda con el mundo entero. ¿Amor? También, se podia marchar por donde habia entrado, marcharse hasta lo más profundo del bosque del Este o hasta las profundidades del basto océano, pero que se perdiera de su vida, de una vez por todas.

No me considero una mala persona. Eso no es prepotencia, yo quiero aclarar un par de cosas antes de que me juzguen solo por ser quién soy. Soy Lisanna. Regresé de Edolas tras pasar dos largos años separada de la persona a la que amaba, de mi familia, del gremio al cual pertenezco con orgullo... y tampoco es que el haber regresado cambie un poco mis sentimientos.

La amargura siempre la pude palpar a mi alrededor, flotando en cualquier estancia en la que me encontrase, siempre, allí se encontraba.

_Ehhhh_

Si, eso es. Debo admitir que la vista de Magnolia desde el ventanal en el que me encuentro sentada, con ese precioso atardecer frente a mis ojos, es hermoso. Claro que lo es, tanto tiempo deseando verlo, y ahora debería esbozar una sonrisa.

No, no una falsa como cuando veo cuanto han cambiado todos. Una de verdad.

_No hay nadie más aquí  
Te llevo soledad en mí  
No hay nada nada que decir  
Yo caigo y caigo para ti_

Pero tampoco es que me pueda poner a llorar cuando lo pienso, porque Mira se encuentra en la cocina y podría entrar en cualquier momento por esa puerta a la que doy la espalda ahora mismo. Debo guardarmelo para cuando sea de noche y no haya posibilidad alguna de que me pillen con los ojos hundidos en lágrimas.

La llevo solo para mi. Qué gracioso, pienso, que siempre hubiera soñado con regresar y ahora me encontrara con eso. Con aquel oscuro sentimiento al que llamaban "soledad", y que no pudiera compartirlo con nadie.

No habia modo alguno de que pudiera contarle eso a alguien, y mucho menos a Natsu, en quien siempre confié y al que siempre quise. Debía olvidarme de él, porque esa horrible mano que oprimía mi corazón no era otra que la que yo misma me impusé al ver que no podia regresar dos años al pasado.

_Y abrazo tu sol  
Y abrazo tu voz  
Y abrazo mi soledad por ti_

¿Qué niño malnacido estaba riendo en esa calle? No suelo estar de un humor de perros, sonrío, me río con la gente y para la gente, pero ahora solo podía desear el silencio para todos los que mostraban su felicidad. O, al menos, el silencio para los que yo podia escuchar mostrarla. Dolía.

Además, sólo puedo pensar en que soy una intrusa. Han pasado tantas cosas, tanto Lucy, como Juvia, Gajeel o Wendy... todos se unieron a Fairy Tail durante mi ausencia y las cosas cambiaron. Muchas aventuras, ya sea en Isla Galuna, en la batalla que lucharon contra Phantom Lord en la que mi hermano logró su primer Take Over completo de The Beast con éxito... yo quise estar allí para verlo. Quise estar en la batalla contra Jellal, ayudando a Erza. Quise ayudar para que la batalla de Fairy Tail cesara y ser una más en el equipo contra el Nirvana. Y también... también... yo me alegré de que el Rey de Edolas convirtiera a Fairy Tail en una lacrima. Me odio por ello.

Porque lo único que me liga a Natsu ahora mismo es la soledad que siento por él. Entonces... ¿debo preservarla?

_Gritando que no  
Llorando tu adiós  
Sintiendo esta soledad en mí_

¡No la queria! ¿Para que demonios preservar un sentimiento tan horroroso? Me separaba del mundo, de todos los que me rodeaban. No queria, pero a la vez tenia el estúpido pensamiento de que él se daria cuenta de que era su culpa, regresando de nuevo a mi lado.

Pero el problema no era ese, sinó que él ya no estaba allí. Ese era el Natsu que yo conocía, pero ya no estaba allí para mi.

Me dije a mi misma que no lloraría. Malditas lágrimas, cada dia són más molestas que el anterior, y lo peor es que cuesta más el frenarlas para que ni Mira ni Elfman se den cuenta de lo que siento, porque no quiero que Lucy se sienta triste.

Me gusta Lucy.

De hecho, si tenia que ser una chica que no fuera yo, casi que mejor que la eligiera a ella y no a otra, porque ella es sincera, es honesta y feliz... y tiene los mismos sentimientos por Fairy Tail que el resto de nosotros, los magos.

Pero no por eso me siento mejor.

_Que dice, ahhhh  
Que me repite, ahhhh  
Que ya no estas tu_

Los rayos del Sol están en sus ultimas. La luz que ilumina la estancia ya se ha vuelto totalmente de un color rojizo y el ruido de Mira haciendo la cena empieza a volverse constante.

Miro la habitación con un deje de nostalgia. Todo lo hay allí me recuerda que ya no está Natsu a mi lado del mismo modo en que lo estaba antes. Que haga lo que haga, no puedo volver al pasado.

_Quiero ir…  
Yo quiero escribir  
Pero no…  
Tan solo pienso en ti  
Te voy soñando, te pido perdón _

Recuerdo que hacia un par de días me invitaste a ir con Lucy, Happy, Erza y Gray a una misión, sonriendo como de costumbre. Nah, ese no es mi estilo. No soy tan masoquista como para haberla aceptado, de modo que no fui. Pero yo quería ir contigo. Contigo y con nadie más, Natsu.

Elfman hace cosas de hombres en la calle, puedo escuchar a los vianantes quejándose en voz alta sobre cualquier chorrada que haga. Pero eso no quita que piense en Natsu. Lo siento, mi amigo. Porque pienso en tí de modos en los que no creo que deba pensar.

_Ehhhh_

Si, eso es. Ya puedo huir a dónde piense que puedo huir, que eso no va a cambiar. Harán falta muchos chicos para sustituir a uno solo. Hará falta que medio mundo declare la guerra a la otra mitad del planeta para que yo, Lisanna Strauss, deje de pensar en ti.

_Porque tu ya no estas allí  
Te llevo soledad en mí  
Hay tantas cosas que decir  
Yo caigo y caigo sobre ti_

El gremio, a lo lejos, también ha cambiado. Se ha vuelto más grande e imponente, con piedras duras y con la unión de todos los miembros mucho más fuerte. Como tu.

Sigo pensando en si debería dejar ir o quedarme con lo único que me une a ti. Y si lo hago... si lo hago deberé decirlo en voz alta. Dudo que alguien quiera escuchar mis palabras de niña caprichosa.

No me importaria caer por ti.

_Y abrazo tu sol…_

Ya no hay la luz del Sol en el horizonte. Tampoc es que piense que ese echo en particular es demasiado importante, es solo que llevaba media hora viéndolo como si esperara qu de él salieran palabras tranquilizadoras. Algo que en realidad solo puedo esperar de ti.

_Y abrazo tu voz…_

Repitiendome a mi misma que solo te quiero a ti. Solo quiero a Natsu, solo quiero que tu me hables, que tu me quieras. No me sirve que lo haga alguien más.

¡Malditas lágrimas! Odio llorar cuando no quiero hacerlo.

Sólo quiero escuchar tu voz diciéndome que todo está bien, Natsu. Solo quiero que lo hagas tu, no me rive que lo haga alguien más. No me sirve que me quiera alguien que no seas tu, entiéndelo de una buena vez.

_Y abrazo mi soledad por ti_

Odio admitir que tengo envidia de todas aquellas personas que se han fortalecido y que han avanzado a tu lado, porque yo no puede hacerlo. En el gremio, Lucy Ashley y Natsu eran tan apegados, que tenía ya el presentimiento de que algo no iria bien, siempre pensando en mi soledad y en quién sería esa Lucy en mi mundo. En Earthland.

_Gritando que no…_

¿Pero qué pasa si realmente no quisiera descubrirlo? No queria descubrir quiénes eran ahora, porque no queria admitirlo.

_Llorando tu adiós…_

Me despediré de mi amor por ti, Natsu, y lo enterraré en algún lugar del bosque del Este, de las profunidades del océano o simplemente me olvidaré de él.

Qué gracioso.

Sé que eso no va a ser posible. Olvidarme de mi amor por ti es tan estúpido como si ahora mismo quisiera tirarme por esta ventana. Tan estúpido...

_Sintiendo esta soledad en mí_

Bueno, no es como si quisiera hacerlo. Me abrasa este sentimiento, no puedo compartirlo con nadie pero... aún me queda mucho por vivir.

¡Joder, qué no quiero llorar!

_Que dice… ahhhh_

Piensa un poco, Lisanna.

_Que me repite… ahhhh_

Nunca tuve la intención de vivir por toda la eternidad. Tal vez mi muerte ahora cause mucha tristeza a todos, lo sé. Tal vez el mundo entero se sienta mejor si yo no estoy, o si simplemente regreso a mi estado anterior, muerta, o en ese otro mundo. No creo que le importara a mucha gente.

_Que ya no estas tu…_

Porque es cierto, me digo, mientras abro la ventana. Que ya no hay nadie a mi alrededor. Fisicamente, observo a las caras de las personas y me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie. Las fotografias siempre muestran la realidad, y esa realidad es dolorosa.

Pensar en ello es doloroso. Claro que no iba a sufrir más si dejaba que todos en Fairy Tail siguieran con sus vidas, sin que yo irrumpa en ellas como una intrusa. ¿Intrusa?

-Ja...- Y me dejo caer. Porque sé que no quiero ser una intrusa que irrumpa en la vida de los demás porque sí.

-¡Lisanna!

_Sintiendo esta soledad en mí_

¿...Qué? Hay algo que no me cuadra. Alguien me ha cogido. Miro a mi alrededor, y las lágrimas me consumen, provocando en mi más de un sollozo. No queria que nadie hiciera nada para salvar mi vida, y aún así no pensé en que Elfman seguía en la calle.

-¿Qué demonios hacías, Lisanna?- Me preguntó, zarandeando mi cuerpo ligero como si quisiera hacerme despertar, aunque ya esté despierta.

Prefiero no contestarle. Me aferró a él, dejando que las lágrimas salgan tanto como quieran, libres. ¿Qué importa ya? Estoy condenada a vivir en la soledad que llena mi habitación todas las noches.

-¡No te vayas ahora que acabas de volver!- Elfman me abraza con tanta fuerza que tengo miedo de romperme entre sus brazos, aunque mi corazón ya lo ha echo. Se ha roto como si fuera de cristal, por los sollozos de mi hermano. Es cierto, hay algo que olvidé. Ellos si que llorarían mi pérdida por la eternidad, algo que no quisiera que pase.

-Lo siento.- Digo entre sollozos.- Nii-chan.- Me aferro a él.- Aún me quedan por hacer... muchas cosas en este mundo.- Sonrio un poco, me lo permito a mi misma. Aún me queda encontrar a esa persona que me pueda llenar tanto o más que Natsu.

**¿Reviews? **

**Sé que es un poco... dramático. Y hacía un tiempo que no escribir algo dramático. Siempre he pensado que Lisanna es un personaje que pueda dar mucho de sí, tanto en los fics como en la serie, y que las fans del NaLu solo la usan para "el mal". No creo que ella en realidad fuera una antagonista, si se diera el caso de un romance entre Natsu y Lucy, cosa que lamentandolo (me gusta el NaLu) no va a pasar.**


End file.
